Saving Teddy
by whitest angel
Summary: Dejo el titulo en ingles. Traduccion. La niñez de Teddy Lupin, uno de los huérfanos de la guerra ya acabada. No soy buena en los summarys, pasad y leed.


**Disclaimer:** No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. ¿Pero no fue bueno el ultimo libro?

**Resumen**: Harry tiene una conversación con su ahijado de seis años, Teddy Lupin.

**NA:** Hola chicos. Es solo una idea que me vino de repente. Me fascina lo que le pudo pasar a Teddy Lupin durante su infancia, así que hice una historia sobre su vida. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

Ginny estaba en la cocina, bebiendo su té mañanero y leyendo el_ Profeta_ cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse de golpe. Sorprendida, saltó, derramando algo de té sobre el periódico.  
Rápidamente movió su varita y limpio el desastre, luego se levantó para ver a que se debía todo ese ruido. Prácticamente bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta la puerta principal, solo para parar de golpe al ver la triste panorama delante suya: Teddy Lupin, en toda su gloria de ojos azules y pelo rojo turquesa, estaba sentado ante la puerta, con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos, y los hombros sacudiéndose mientras sus suspiros hacían eco en el pasillo.

Rápidamente se le acercó, rodeando con sus brazos esa frágil imagen. Teddy la miró, y ella sintió su corazón romperse al instante. Él, que siempre era todo risas y sonrisas, ahora la miraba con una cara llena de marcas de lágrimas y un par de goteantes, llorosos ojos rojos.

Le besó la frente y lo cogió, abrazándolo mas fuerte al sentir las pequeñas manos cogiéndola por el cuello. Lo llevó al salón, dejándolo en el sofá y arrodillándose en el suelo delante suya para estar al mismo nivel visual.  
Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y se alegró al ver que le devolvía una pequeña suya. Había parado de llorar, pero su cara seguía estando empapada de lágrimas y sus ojos mojados.  
Ginny tomo un profundo aliento, no sabiendo como manejar la situación al no tener hijos propios aun y estando tan acostumbrada al feliz y divertido pequeño al que todos conocían y adoraban.

Decidió que esperar sería la mejor idea, y la paciencia le fue recompensada cuando, tras unos momentos de silencio, Teddy habló. Su voz no era mas que un susurro, nada semejante a su normalmente fuerte voz, y Ginny se tuvo que inclinarse para poder oírlo.

_-¿Puedo hablar con Harry, por favor, Ginny?_

Se sintió un poco sorprendida por el súbito rechazo del chico, pero le sonrió y le dijo:  
_-Claro, lo llamaré ahora para ti._

Se acercó a la chimenea, tiró los polvos floo dentro y metió la cabeza en las llamas verdes. Tras unos minutos de susurros, Ginny sacó la cabeza y se levantó.  
_-Estará aquí en un momento, Teddy. ¿Hay algo que quieras?_

Teddy sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no, y ella le sonrió de nuevo.  
_- Estaré en la cocina, por si me necesitas, ¿Vale?_

Harry apareció en el salón con un sonoro "crack" en el instante en el que Ginny cerraba la puerta al salir. Miro alrededor, localizó a Teddy e inmediatamente su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se acercó al sofá donde Teddy estaba sentado y se sentó a su lado.

_-Teddy, ¿que te pasa? ¿estas herido? ¿estas bien? ¿le pasa algo a Andromeda?_  
Le estaba preguntando preocupadamente, imaginando miles de cosas horribles que le podrían pasar a su joven ahijado. Quería a Teddy como a un hijo propio, era tan parecido a Remus y a Tonks. Tenía la fuerte y amable alegría de Tonks, y el amor por el conocimiento y los cuidados de Lupin. Ya en su joven edad, Teddy estaba mostrando ser sabio. Había heredado de sus dos padres el coraje y la valentía.

Teddy limpió su nariz con la manga, a lo que Harry hizo una mueca, dándole un pañuelo de papel. Teddy resopló y sonó fuertemente su nariz, saltando del sofá para tirar el pañuelo. Volvió a sentarse al lado de su padrino y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y el indomable pelo cayéndole en los ojos.

_-Quiero a mis padres._

Harry hizo una mueca, no había forzado ninguna conversación con Teddy sobre sus padres hasta el momento, aunque le hicieron saber que murieron luchando y que lo quisieron muchisimo. Andromeda le había contestado todas las preguntas sobre ellos, sobre como eran, y como murieron. Pero Harry sabía que este día llegaría, cuando Teddy se daría cuenta de lo duro que era vivir sin padres. Y quien mejor para ayudarle que Harry Potter, quien había vivido sin sus padres durante casi toda su vida.

Miró a Teddy y dijo: _-Lo sé, Teddy. Sé que lo haces._

Éste miró sus manos y dijo en un murmullo: _-Fui a la zona de juegos esta mañana._

Harry sonrió quedamente:_ -¿Te divertiste?_

_-¡No! Bueno, en un principio, algo, me encontré con ese chico llamado Jason. Al principio nos divertimos, porque jugamos en la arena, pero después su madre vino a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa. Así que me preguntó donde estaban mis padres, y yo le dije que estaban muertos. Entonces me dijo que estaba mintiendo y que no debería mentir sobre algo así. Y le contesté que no estaba mintiendo, que mis padres de verdad estaban muertos, así que se enfadó y me tiró arena, llamándome "bebe estúpido" cuando empecé a llorar. ¡Pero yo no soy un estúpido bebé! La arena se me metió en los ojos y los hizo aguarse. Y entonces se fue donde su madre y se marcharon, y yo me sentí realmente triste, porque, ¿porque no tengo una madre? ¿Que hice para no tener una mama y un papa?_

Teddy estaba ahora llorando., y Harry lo cogió y lo puso en su regazo. El pequeño lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lloró con la cara escondida en su túnica. _-¡Solo quiero a mi mama y a mi papa de nuevo!_

Harry abrazó a su vez al pequeño, y le susurró suavemente, mientras lo balanceaba hacia atras y hacia delante:  
_-Ssssh. Ya se, ya se, Teddy. Yo tampoco tengo a una mama o a un papa._

Los sollozos de Teddy se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, hasta que gritó:  
_-Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá! ¿Porque no los puedo tener? ¡Quiero a mi mama y a mi papa!_

A Harry se le rompió el corazón al oír a su ahijado, y le acarició el pelo pacificadoramente.  
_-Se que lo haces, Teddy. ¿Pero sabes lo que tienes? ¿Algo que apuesto que Jason no?_

los sollozos del pequeño comenzaros a tranquilizarse, pero aun mantenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de Harry. _"¿El que?"_ Llegó la pequeña, ahogada respuesta.

Harry sonrió mientras le decía: _"yo"._ Bajó las manos para alcanzar el estomago de Teddy, y le hizo cosquillas. Éste dejo salir un grito involuntario de risa, y se meneo en el alcance de su padrino.  
Éste siguió haciendole cosquillas hasta que el pequeño se vio obligado a buscar la mirada de su padrino. Le sonrió timidamente a traves de su risa y le devolvió las cosquillas.

_-¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡No esta permitido hacerle cosquillas a tu padrino!_ - Gritó harry, fingiendo estar indignado.

A lo que Teddy sonrió ampliamente mientras decía: _-Si que puedo. Es una norma._  
Siguió haciendole cosquillas a Harry, quien, entre risas, dijo:  
_-Asi que es una norma, ¿eh? ¿Pero sabias que esa norma me deja devolevrtelo?_

Teddy volvió a sonreir, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Siguieron haciendose cosquillas el uno al otro unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta que pararon, jadeando los dos, mientras que Teddy se tendía, agotado y cansado, en el regazo de Harry. Estuvieron en un silencio comodo hasta que Teddy volvio a hablar con una voz queda:

_-¿Harry?  
-¿Si?  
-Te quiero.  
-Yo tambien te quiero._

Harry sonrió mirando la cabeza de Teddy, y le besó el cabello color turquesa. Estuvieron en silencio una vez mas, hasta que finalemnte el salon se lleno de los suaves ronquidos del pequeño.

Ginny entró en la habitacion al no oir mas ruido, y sonrió al ver la escena. Harry la miró y le devolvió una sonrisa cansada. Reafirmó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta Ginny. Esta miró al niño dormido y le besó la mejilla. A continuacion se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Harry, quien sonrio y se lo devolvió con mimpaciencia.

Se separaron, y Harry se encaminó a la habitacion que Teddy utillizaba cuando venia en fin de semana. Lo dejó bajo las calidas mantas, y con un movimiento de su varita, lo vistio en pijama. Era la hora de su siesta, de todos modos.

Sintió la mano de Ginny escurriendose alrededor de su cintura, y se volvió hacia ella, poniendole el brazo sobre los hombros. Ambos le sonrieron al niño dormido, y se miraron el uno al otro.

Fue Ginny quien rompió el silencio.

_-Estoy embarazada._

_

* * *

_

**NA:** Lo se, un final extraño. Bastante bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esto podria ser un one-shot. Depende de lo que vosotros digais. Ah, por cierto, Tedy vive con Andromeda en este fic, pero pasa los fines de semana con Harry y Ginny. Y considerando que Teddy tenía diecinueve años en el epilogo, y que James tenía doce, significaría que Ginny o esta ya embarazada, o lo será pronto.

**NT:** buenas! Heme aqui con la traduccion de un fic en ingles.  
Primero de todo, he de agradecerle a MillyMB por su acuerdo. Fui una gran lectora de su fic, y ahora que esta acabado (10 capis) decidi traduciroslo.  
No seais malos y dejad algun review, asi sabre que os ha gustado (o no), y si debo seguir traduciendolo (o no). Si teneis algo que decirle a la autora, yo se lo mandare traducido  
Y tened en cuenta que es uno de los primeros fics de Milly, asi que no seais demasiado criticos, ¿vale?


End file.
